Blood of the Blade
by Masterchief123000
Summary: Three high-school kids find themselves in the middle of a zombie outbreak after meeting an odd man...
1. Chapter 1

Blood of The Blade Part 1

In the peaceful city of Cabot, Arkansas, a man by the name of Joe Smith is preparing for something  
>big."There will be no Apocalypse" they said... But they are wrong, DEAD WRONG! And when it happens who's gonna save<br>them? Not me! NOT ME! Hahaha! On October 28th the plan will start to beset in motion! Kill everyone who doubted  
>me. It will come soon!<p>

Joe, a master swordsman and a believer of the zombie Apocalypse, has gone mad and will do as much  
>as he can to survive and get revenge... On October 28th, it was a normal school day for John, a High-School Junior above<br>of his class, and his two friends,Mike and Fred. "So, what you guys gonna do over the weekend?" John asked."Oh, probably  
>gonna just watch some T.V." Mike replied."Yeah me too" said Fred agreeing with Mike. As they were walking home, they<br>reach the normal intersection they usually split to go home."See ya guys on Monday!"shouted John."Okay, see ya!"Mike  
>and Fred shouted in reply. Once John got home, he turned on the Television."Near downtown Cabot, Arkansas, five<br>were found dead in between two buildings. It appears they were each stabbed near the center of their backs. Authorities  
>have not found the culprit, yet..."said the newswoman. John quickly called Mike and Fred, and told them about the incident.<p>

"Should we do something about this?"Mike asked."We can try to catch and or kill the culprit"Fred  
>suggested."Yeah, once we know more about this case we can at least try."said John."Okay then, agreed"Mike shouted.<br>"But what will we use to complete this task?"John asked."Well my great grandfather left me some armor and weapons  
>when he died"Fred told them. "That should do fine, but we must have more info on this subject before we can start."<br>John answered."Okay, Its getting late I'm gonna go to bed."Mike told and Fred agreed to also get some sleep.

"Man, why can't I sleep tonight?"John asked himself. As he was staring out the window he saw Joe  
>Smith breaking into someones house across the that he was watching the house a few minutes he<br>saw him come out through the side gate of the then wrote down what he saw so he wouldn't forget then  
>went to sleep soon next day John checked the news."Eight more people were found dead in their homes<br>this morning, all with heads sliced in half..."reported the newswoman. John quickly called his friends to tell him about the  
>news and what he chatting about the subject, they agreed to try to get Joe to answer some questions the next day.<p>

"October 30th The plan is going smoothly."Joe mumbled to knocks on the  
>tip-toed over to see who was knocking on the door, it was three kids."Who are you?"Joe asked."Hello, I am Mike, this is<br>Fred, and this is would like to ask you some questions."."What about?"asked Joe."We think you're an excellent  
>role model for us. May we come in?"Mike asked."Yeah, sure."Joe answered."As soon as Joe let them in the three started<br>asking questions about the murders. Joe ignored the questions and, quickly told them about what he knows." Near the  
>downtown area of Cabot, I found some a wierd almost mold-like substance.I took it. I then<br>analyzed substance has been found all over the city and is an apperent disease witch will soon turn all of Cabot into  
>zombies. I tried to tell everyone but they ignored me."The three kids looked at him funny for a moment wondering if he gone<br>mad."Will you aid me in this disaster? It should start tomarrow.?"Joe asked. The kids all agreed... 


	2. Chapter 2

Blood of the Blade part 2

"The murder has stopped killing and the police are giving up on finding the person responsible."  
>Reported the newswoman."Hopefully things will be looking better for..."The T.V. went black."What happened?"John asked<br>himself."Oh..."John then remembered what Joe said about the town becoming zombies."What day is it?...The 31st?!" At that  
>moment Joe called."Hey, you should get to my house...It started.""Okay, I'll be there right away."John replied. As he walked<br>over there he saw someone, although they had dark grey skin, and what appeared to be blood in small splotches on their shirt.  
>When he got to Joe's house he knocked."Oh, John, yes, yes come , did you see that person over there?"Joe asked.<br>"Yea, he doesn't look too good."John stated."That's because he is a zombie!See I wasn't wrong,!"He said."Where's Fred and  
>Mike?"John asked."Not sure, they answered my calls."replied Joe.<p>

After a few minutes Fred and Mike finaly arrived, with the  
>appearance that they were running from something."Dude, you must not go out there!"Mike told them."Why not?"John asked.<br>"They are everywhare!Eating anything that barely escaped!"Fred replied."Well we've got quite the pridicament  
>here.I'll go get our supplies."Joe told them."Let's see here! I'll get the sword, what would you guys like?""I guess I'll get<br>the pistol."Mike stated in reply."I'll take the shotgun."Fred said excitedly."And that means I get the chainsaw."John replied  
>with a worried look on his face."Okay then, get all the ammo you need, and lets go kill some ZOMBIES!"Joe yelled excitedly.<br>When they went outside the street was filled with zombies."Whata ya watin' for, lets get killing!"Joe yelled as he sliced a  
>zombie's head in they were killing the zombies the group noticed a civillian."Get away from me!"He shouted at the<br>zombies got angered and started to devour rest of the zombies they were fighting got attracted to  
>the corpse."Now is our chance to..."Joe stopped John from saying another then told them they should head someplace<br>high."How about the roof of the liquor store for now?"Mike suggested."That will be, perfect let's go!"Joe Said agreeing with Mike.

On the way there a zombie ambushed Fred,and bit his shock, Fred wasn't able to move.  
>"Sorry, but we must go on without hard feelings!"Joe told Fred as the zombie was biting Fred's now bloody leg."So what you're<br>just gonna leave him here?"John asked panicing."Ya, the zombies got hope for him 's move on." Joe replied.  
>As they got on the roof of the liquor store, they found two slashed one's head off and Mike shot the other one several times<br>in the chest."why are the bullets not working?!"Mike asked."You got to shoot 'em in the head, its the only way to kill them!"  
>Joe Mike shot it in the head, they had a sigh of relief."At least we'll be safe up here!"John said."Yep, but we need something to<br>cover us from the sun tomarrow."Joe have been so busy that John didn't even notice it was getting dark out.  
>"Well, I guess we will stay the night up it will be safe."Joe told went to sleep soon after.<p>

The next day John noticed a few more zombies eating Fred's walked over to  
>John and said"Ya know I dont want to be here, its...it's gonna be hard to live in this world anymore. It's too crazy, too much for me to handle."<br>Joe was listening"Okay,then.."He told then with one arm, pushed mike off the roof of the landed on his  
>back screaming in pain."Some of the zombies that were attracted to Fred, now are interested in the zombies were ripping him<br>apart Joe shouted"It's what you wanted!"Joe started to laugh like crazy."Why would you do that you bastard?!""Why do ya think?  
>I've gone crazy!"Joe shouted"The only way to survive is on the death of others!Wouldnt expect you to know tha..."Before he could<br>finish his sentence John Slashed his shoulder with his chainsaw."See I told ya."Is what joe last said with his dying breath."What, What have I done?  
>I ruined my only chance of survival!"At that moment a few guys in a truck were driving in the streets running over the zombies, with another guy<br>in the back with a Machine gun whispered to himself "Theres more..."


End file.
